sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Tachibana Amber
Mikanki Amber is a main character of the series and the civilian alias of Cure Sienna. Amber is a smart and very elegant young girl. Amber has got a good sense of fashion and designing. She is usually described as very helpful by to people who know her well. Currently, she lives with her aunt since her parents are somewhere else in Japan. Her catchphrase is . Personal Information Basic Statistics *'Name:' Amber Mikanki *'Japanese:' 蜜柑木アンバー *'Birthday:' July 4th *'Birthplace:' Feather-Castletown *'Zodiac:' Cancer *'Height:' 172 cm *'Weight:' 65 kg *'Blood Type:' B *'Species:' Human *'Personal Quote:' Completely elegant! *'Habit(s):' *'Favorite...' **'Food:' Parfait; Strawberry, Pudding **'Color:' Yellow, Red **'Music:' Calm music Fears *Amber is afraid of ghosts. *It has been shown that Amber might be afraid of heights. Dreams *Amber has the dream to making something her imagination. *She wants to make other happy this the things she designs. *Amber loves working at MIKAN~PAN and wants to take it over one day. Skills |-|Sport= *Amber has no skills in sport at all. |-|Studying= *Amber is pretty good at studying. *Compared with her two best friends, she is the best in studying. |-|Other= *Amber has a great imagination. *She loves and is really good at desgning things. *Amber has a big heart and help everyone as good as she cans. Physical Information Appearance Clothing Style Casual Uniforms Special Clothes Movie Casual General Information Personality Amber is a smart and very elegant young girl. Other people might think that Amber might be a bit arrogant when they first meet her. But actually she is the exact opposite of that. She might have got some ego and is very interested in how she looks, but she is a caring person who likes to help others with their problems. Like her two best friends, she can be pretty stubborn at some time and easily gets annoyed, especially when Ruby keeps being late. Adding to that, Amber is pretty clever and is always trying to help Ruby to get better grades. Amber has got a good sense of fashion and designing. And besides that, she good in creating ‘new sweets’ for the MIKAN~PAN, to help her aunt. She is usually described as very helpful by to people who know her well. Etymology - means "Mandarin" or "Tangerine" or meaning "mandarin orange" references to her alter ego as Cure Sienna and her theme color, which is orange. means tree. Together, her surname means "Mandarin tree" or "Tangerine tree". - From the English word amber that denotes either the gemstone, which is formed from fossil resin, or the orange-yellow colour.http://www.behindthename.com/name/amber - Amber's name in Emerald's Adventures in Wonderland. Playing the role of the March Hare, her name is a mix of her name and the Japanese name of the March Hare; . Nicknames - The first nickname she got from Yousei A. Sina. Ambii is basically a cute version of her name Amber. However, it can also be seen of a different way to say Bambi. - The more Japanese-like nickname for Amber, which is more likely used than Ambii. Music As a main character, Amber's voice actor, Taneda Risa has particated in several image songs for the character she voices: |-|Solo Songs= *Elegant Performance *❀ Mahou ❀ *Sweet World, Sweet Dreams *Smile & Bloom *evergreen |-|Duet/Group Songs= *☻ happiness smile#egao ☺ (Along with Hirano Aya, Iida Riho) *Rainbow Rose (Along with Hirano Aya, Iida Riho, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie) *living my dream (Along with Hirano Aya, Iida Riho, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie) *Mirai, Kibou, Destiny! (Along with Hirano Aya, Iida Riho, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *P R I S M (Along with Hirano Aya, Iida Riho, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *Niji Tenshi no Karaa (Along with Hirano Aya, Iida Riho, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *Forever Sky Pretty Cure ♥ (Along with Hirano Aya, Iida Riho, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) Trivia *Amber's birthday falls on July 4th, which makes her zodiac to be Cancer (♋). **She is the only Sky Cure to share her birth month with another Cure, Akahane Ruby in this case. *Amber is one of those Pretty Cures to be afraid of ghosts. *Amber has stated that her favorite place in Feather Castletown is the Rainbow Colored Coast. *Amber is the third Pretty Cure whose family owns a bakers. The first were Hyuuga Saki from Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash★Star and Minamino Kanade from Suite Pretty Cure♪. **However, Amber is the second Sky Cure to have a gastronomy at home. The first is Akahane Ruby. *Amber shares her initials with Madoka Aguri from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure and her team memeber Murasakiiro Amethyst. *As said in the 112th episode of the Series, Amber is represented by the magnolia, which means "neutral" in the language of flowers. *Amber is the second main character, who likes designing outfits. The first was Kurumi Erika from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. *Amber is the first Pretty Cure to have created her own pastry menu. *Amber is the first Pretty Cure to live with her aunt. **However, she is the eigth Pretty Cure to not live with her parents. The first were Yukishiro Honoka from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Minazuki Karen from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, Higashi Setsuna from w:c:prettycure:Fresh Pretty Cure!, Kurokawa Ellen and Shirabe Ako from Suite Pretty Cure♪ and Kenzaki Makoto and Madoka Aguri from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. Gallery References Category:Main Characters Category:Characters